


The Adventures Of Sparky #6

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [6]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which Sparky gives a music lesson.
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Adventures Of Sparky #6

Sparky sits at the piano and slowly plays the tune of Brass Goggles. The smaller automaton was in music room 1. She found it was better to practice in there with less distractions and the room seemed more comfy in a way.

"La da da da da, la da da--oops", Sparky plinks the wrong key and the note falls flat. She giggles softly to herself then plays the correct key, and finishes the chorus.

"Brava! Encore!", a voice cheers out from the doorway, making Sparky jump a little. GG trundles into the room, her optics glowing excitedly as she sits on her haunches and claps her metal front hooves together in applause.

"Thanks GG," Sparky giggles and turns on the bench to face the baby robot giraffe. "What are you doing here?"

"Well", the giraffe huffs, "nobody wants to hang out, so I figured I'd come back here and maybe play the piano. I really wanna learn something other than Brass Goggles, it's a great song and all but", she shrugs with a sigh.

"I can understand that. Learning something new is always fun." Sparky comments with a gentle smile. "I could teach you something if you'd like GG."

"Really?? You wouldn't mind?" GG asks excitedly as she bounces a little in place.

"Of course not!" Sparky tells her with a smile and pats a space on the bench next to her. "C'mon up."

With an excited wiggle, GG hauls herself up on the bench and sits down. "Anything in particular you'd like to learn?" The copper bot asks once the giraffe was settled.

"Keisha!" GG immediately answers, happily clicking her hooves together.

"Oh? I'm sorry, but I don't know any of her songs" Sparky frowns slightly.

"You don't? Even the song that goes like this?" The giraffe clears her throat loudly then belts out as she plinks a key on the piano, "TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE GG DON'T STOP, IMMA FIGHT TIL I SEE THE SUNLIGHT!"

Sparky blinks in suprise as GG finishes...whatever that was, then smiles when she looked over at her. The little giraffe was certainly enthusiastic, she'd give her that.

"Yeah, I remember the song you're talking about, but I'm not sure how to play it." Sparky tells her, GG's ears flick down a little in disappointment. "I do know how to play a song I think you'll like..." Sparky trails off then plays the intro to "Diamonds"

"Shine bright like a diamond" Sparky starts, then smiles at GG and indicates to which keys the little giraffe could press next.

"Shine bright like a diamond!" GG's springy tail wags happily, her big blue optics shining with excitement as she plays the keys Sparky showed her at the correct time.

The two bots switch off singing the lyrics, until finally dueting. When they finish, GG clicks her hooves together in applause, then wraps her springy forelegs around Sparky in a hug.

"OMIGOSH!! That was so fun, thank you Sparky!" GG laughs happily, "That was much better than dueting with Spine!"

After about an hour, GG could play "Diamonds" without too many mistakes. Practice makes perfect of course and Sparky was happy to help the robot giraffe.

GG is under the persuasion that one must take a picture or it never happened, so she was delighted when Sparky offered to take a selfie with her. The little giraffe was over the moon when she was showed all the different photo filters available.


End file.
